


Between the Moon and New York City

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, but sort of, not quite a first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is just being Harvey. But when he is called out for pushing Mike too far- he decides to make amends.  When "I'm sorry" turns into something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Moon and New York City

“Donna! Where the hell is Mike?” Harvey yells out to his secretary.

“Gee Harvey, probably still trying to figure out how much ass he has left after you chewed him out an hour ago,” she answers.

He levels a glare at her which would make most people run. Of course she stands there looking innocent.

“Just get him in here.”

Mike comes rushing in a few moments later.

“Donna said you wanted to see me?”

Harvey holds up a folder. “Have you read this?”

Mike glances briefly at it. “Is this a joke? Of course I read it; I just gave that to you. It's the report you had me complete.”

“If this is what you call complete then you need to go back to school, Junior, because this…”- he slaps the file on his desk for emphasis, “...is nothing more than a pile of shit. Mike, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but I suggest you figure it out.”

“I’m sorry, I have been up so many hours I don't know whether I’m coming or going. Don't worry, I will fix it.”

“No. I will fix it. You've made more than enough mistakes for one day. Just go home.”

Harvey lowers his head and starts working on the file, essentially dismissing the young man. He doesn't notice Donna getting up from her desk and walking into his office.

“Don't you think you were a little hard on him?”

He looks up to see Donna standing over him with a frown on her face.

“Hard on who? Mike? The kid’s got to learn.”

“Yes, but not all in one day.”

“What do you want me to do, Donna, go easy on him?  When I was an associate, I worked plenty of long days and nights. We all did, it's normal. He will be fine. Plus, there’s too much at stake.”

“Harvey, it may be true that this is normal, but have you forgotten that Mike is not normal? He didn't go through the rigors of law school, getting tested and seasoned.”

“Donna”, he warns, hearing her spill their secret.

“That's all I am going to say- for now. Although if I were you, I would check on the puppy, make sure he is okay. In case you haven't noticed, his suits are hanging off of his shrinking frame and the bags under his eyes are carrying their own luggage.”

Harvey can feel the condemnation in her words. It makes him feel like he has done something wrong. He won't admit that she might be right. He packs up his things and strides out of his office like a man on a mission.

“I’m taking the day tomorrow, Donna,” he states as he passes her desk.

If he were walking slower and had supersonic hearing he might have caught the “good boy” she whispers under her breath as he passes.

At seven the next morning, Harvey is banging on Mike’s door. “Wake up Mike, I know you are in there.”

When Mike opens the door, Harvey winces, seeing how much weight the kid has lost and it's beyond obvious he hasn't been sleeping enough by the hollowed look in his eyes.

“Harvey. What are you doing here? I don't remember you saying you were picking me up. Oh wait, shit, did we have a meeting?” Mike asks, panic in his voice.

“Calm down, Junior. You are not missing anything. We are going on a field trip of sorts. So go and get cleaned up. You look like shit. Oh, and dress casual.”

Mike looks at him dumbfounded. Harvey is wearing dark jeans and a pullover. “What type of field trip? Where are we going? And shouldn’t you be putting fear in the hearts of minions at the office right about now?”

“Are you going to get dressed or are you going to let everyone see you like this?” He says waving his hand in front of Mike's body. “Your choice. Either way we're leaving in 15 minutes.”

Mike's eyes go wide as he scampers into the bedroom. Harvey rummages through the cramped kitchen looking for anything that could be considered coffee and/or food. He is disappointed but not surprised to find very little outside of Red Bull and old leftover take out containers. Twenty minutes later, Harvey is ushering Mike into a cab.

“Harvey, are you going to tell me where we are going now?” Mike asks.

“Well, first, breakfast. Despite my best efforts there was nothing to eat at your place. You do eat, don't you Mike? I mean you are starting to look emaciated, kid.”

“I eat. When my slave driver boss isn't riding me all hours of the day and night.”

“Don't blame me because you can't multitask.”

Harvey gives the driver an address of an old neighborhood in Harlem. Once there, they stop at one of his favorite hideaway spots. Donna would kill him if she found out he stopped at the bakery and didn't bring her a muffin or two, but today is about Mike and besides it's her fault anyway he rationalizes as they get out.

“Are we meeting a client?” Mike asks, suddenly.

“Do I look like I am meeting a client? Will you just grab a seat so we can order. I’m starving.”

Once they order, Mike again asks what is going on.

“Look Mike, I know I have been riding you hard. But I know you can do this. I am trying to prepare you for what you will get outside of the walls of my office or the firm. They won't go easy on you just because you are an associate or because you are new. What you are feeling is normal. But you have to also remember to take care of yourself, to eat and sleep. You are no good to me if you are falling over. As evident by your recent increase in mistakes. If you need help, ask.”

“You mean that?” Mike asks, shyly.

“Which part?”

“All of it, any of it?”

Harvey looks into the blue eyes that sometimes find him when he closes his own. “Of course I don't” he chuckles.

Mike smiles, “Asshole.”

“Come on, eat up.”

Two hours later, after gorging on pancakes, eggs, and a muffin, Harvey feels stuffed.

“I can't move.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before ordering that second muffin.”

“But it was so good”, Mike whines.

“Uh huh, well let's go, you will get a chance to walk it off.”

“What do you mean, walk it off? Aren't we going to work?”

Harvey’s plan was to take Mike to breakfast and then give him the day off, before heading into the office. But something inside of him isn't quite ready to walk back into his real life. So instead, he deflects.

“Have you ever been to Rucker Park?” he asks.

“No. What's that?”

“What's that?” Harvey responds incredulously. “You have heard of Wilt Chamberlain, Michael Jordan and Kobe Bryant, right?”

“Well, duh.”

“Well, genius, Rucker Park is famous for basketball. How can you live in New York and not know about the park where some of NBA’s finest have played pickup games? Come with me, Junior, school is about to be in session.”

After the impromptu lesson of sports history, Harvey drags Mike to the Apollo Theater. There he tells Mike of his dad’s dream to walk up on that historic stage and play where some of the greats like Duke Ellington, Miles Davis and Billie Holiday played. He smiles at the memory, while Mike takes in the many pictures of some of music's greatest players and performers. From there Harvey leads them to Central Park where they take in the chess and checkers house, the rink and the Shakespeare garden, bypassing the zoo. Harvey watches as Mike looks around at everything like this is his first time.

“Don't tell me you have never been to Central Park before?”

“No, I mean, yes, I have, but it’s been a while.”

“Same here”, Harvey utters. It has been years since Harvey has been in Central Park, or anywhere for that matter, just for the hell of it. Harvey feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, but for the moment can't bring himself to answer.

 

****

 

“Donna, I can't reach Harvey.”

The redhead looks up from her desk in time to see Louis peering over.

“Is he in court?” Louis asks.

“No.”

“Client meeting?”

“No.”

“Is he sick?”

“No,” Donna answers, exasperated.

“Then where the hell is he, Donna. I can't find him and he is not answering my calls.”

“That’s because he took the day.”

“What do you mean, he took the day?”

“I mean, he is not coming in today. It’s his day off.”

“Day off? As in Specter’s day off? That’s impossible. We don't get days off. I'm sure that is in the bylaws somewhere. I'm going to have to talk to Jessica about this,” he huffs.

“Talk to whoever you want, Louis. Just do it someplace else, because I have work to do. And I am sure you do, too.” She watches him leave and goes back to planning her next shopping trip.

 

***

 

After a brief rest of people watching, Harvey leads Mike towards the subway, where Mike stops dead in his tracks.

“What's the matter, Mike, afraid to take the subway?”

“Um, no. I just never thought I would see the day Harvey Specter would voluntarily take the subway.”

“Move your ass, rookie. I want to introduce you to some of the best slices of pie this side of Chicago, at this little joint near Battery Park.”

“Who are you? And what have you done with my boss?”

Harvey shakes his head. “Mike, there are so many things you don't know about me. Don't fall for the smoke and mirrors. Now, are you coming or what?”

Harvey doesn't know where the time went. He looks at the sky and sees the sun just starting its descent. He has dragged Mike everywhere he could think of, Battery Park, Ellis Island, even an impromptu trip to Staten Island. He pulls out his phone on the off chance he can take Mike one more place.

“I can't believe you got tickets for tonight's game. You do know I am not a Yankees fan though, right?” Mike beams, standing in the concourse.

“I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you,” Harvey chides.

“Whatever, I know you will protect me,” he laughs, stuffing the rest of his hot dog in his mouth, before finishing his beer.

On the cab ride home, Harvey can't help but be reminded of the past. Full of blind ambition and a cut throat mentality, he sometimes forgets how much he still enjoys the simple things. And today has been one of the best days he’s had in awhile. He glances over at Mike, taking in his relaxed posture and soft smile on his face as his eyes are closing. By the time they reach Mike’s apartment, Harvey thinks he can hear little snores coming from the man beside him.

“Mike. Time to wake up. You're home.”

“Hmm? Home. M’kay.”

Harvey waits, but Mike doesn't move.

 _Figures,_ Harvey sighs _._ “Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty. Come on,” Harvey nudges.

Reluctantly, Mike peels out of the cab under Harvey's helping hand. Harvey practically drags Mike to his door, leaning him up against the wall.

“Where are your keys?” he asks.

“Pocket,” Mike manages to mumble.

“I don't know how you manage to get to and from work everyday. You better be on time tomorrow,” Harvey grumbles, unlocking the door.

Mike walks inside, slightly more awake. Harvey hands over Mike’s keys.

“You alright?” Harvey asks, getting ready to turn and leave.

“Perfect. Best date ever,” Mike sleepily murmurs, before leaning in and kissing Harvey on the cheek. The kiss is brief, just barely the touch of lips, soft and warm, on his skin. Then it is over. Harvey watches Mike turn and head towards his bedroom.

Harvey exits Mike’s building and pulls up his coat, feeling the crisp night air against his face. He stops, briefly looking up to see the moon filtering behind soft clouds. _Yeah,_ he thinks. _Best date ever._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this was thrown together in the last minute. But who doesn't miss the early days of Mike and Harvey? Thanks to my girls Dee and Dani for playing along on Google docs with me, while I threw words onto the screen.


End file.
